<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>roman holiday by freewaffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938864">roman holiday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewaffle/pseuds/freewaffle'>freewaffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>high society [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, they are all rich assholes here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freewaffle/pseuds/freewaffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had arrived at a certain, awkward phase in their relationship. That phase where you’d normally meet the parents. Except Sasuke didn't have parents, so Naruto would be meeting his ex-convict philosopher brother, his great uncle who had mob connections, and his cousin who smoked on his great uncle’s couch." </p><p>Naruto goes on vacation with the Uchihas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Itachi/Deidara, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>high society [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>315</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>roman holiday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sausegay/gifts">sausegay</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will make more sense if you read the first part of this series, titled "high society" but it's not essential. hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sasuke was having an incredibly pleasant dream.</p><p>Naruto was naked. Really, really naked. Muscled, tanned expanses of his body fully on display. Which in itself was enough to qualify this as an incredibly pleasant dream - the fact that he was sprawled out on their large, plush bed wearing only that blue, crystal pendant of his just put it over the top.</p><p>“You know, I’m getting tired of being the only one who’s naked. Are you feeling shy, Sasuke?” Dream Naruto grinned cheekily.</p><p>“I think I prefer it this way,” Dream Sasuke told him. He leaned over him, pressed his lips lightly to his collarbone, slowly trailing downward until Naruto squirmed with impatience. Sasuke didn't let up. He wouldn’t be satisfied until Naruto begged.</p><p>He spread his thighs open with his hands and pinched his ass, smirking as Naruto let out a sound somewhere between a gasp and a laugh.</p><p>“Is your dick not working? Get to it already!” Naruto said.</p><p>“It’s working just fine, as you’ll see in a few moments.”</p><p>Sasuke pulled Naruto up by his pendant to kiss him breathless -</p><p>“Hey! Sasuke!”</p><p>Their heavy, white duvet was ripped off of him. Sasuke shielded his eyes against the sharp sunlight, spilling out their window and onto the dark, polished wood of the penthouse floor.</p><p>Naruto was standing in front of him. Fully dressed, unfortunately. The sunlight suited him, as always, outlining him in a soft, hazy glow. His hair curled messily, and Sasuke had the urge to smooth it out.</p><p>“What do you want?” He grunted. He didn't take well to his naps being interrupted, something Suigetsu had learned the hard way when they were roommates in college. Naruto frowned.</p><p>“It’s four in the afternoon!” He cried out. “We have to go to Sai's mixed media art gallery in like two hours, remember?”</p><p>“Since when do I hang out with Sai?” Sasuke leaned back into bed and closed his eyes.</p><p>“Uh, since you promised you'd try to get along with my friends?”</p><p>“I didn't realize Sai counted.”</p><p>“Of course he counts!” Naruto glared for a few seconds, before his expression softened mischievously. “If you start getting ready now, maybe I’ll reward you with a blowjob.”</p><p>Sasuke scoffed. “You don't need to bribe me, dumbass.”</p><p>It was true that he really didn't get along with Sai. Or Ino, or Shikamaru, or the various other fixtures in Naruto’s social circle whose names he was forgetting. Really, their only mutual friend was Sakura, and that was partly because Sasuke had used her as a beard in an ill conceived relationship. (“It’s not a big deal, I mean, we were mutually beards,” Sakura had said once, in a crowded bar. “It’s not a mutual thing if you didn't know you were a full blown lesbian at the time,” Ino pointed out. Sakura cheerfully ignored her.) But him making an effort made Naruto happy, and that was enough reason to do half the stupid, inconvenient things he bothered with on a daily basis.</p><p>Besides, Naruto’s ex-boyfriend Gaara had blended in effortlessly with his friends. Sasuke didn't feel the need to actively compete with him - it wasn't necessary to compete when you would so obviously win - but he had never been a fan of coming up short in anything.</p><p>“Oh, we also have to stop by Kiba’s after party!” Naruto called out later, as they got dressed.</p><p>Sasuke looked at him blankly. “Kiba…?”</p><p>“Loud? Has a big dog.” Naruto tried to jog his memory. Sasuke continued to stare uncomprehendingly.</p><p>“...He’s friends with that guy Shino you talk to for some reason.”</p><p>Oh, yes. Shino. He was the only person in Naruto’s social circle Sasuke could consistently remember, and the only one Naruto struggled to not forget.</p><p>“I can't believe the only one of my friends you get along with is Shino. You're so weird sometimes, I can't believe I think you're hot.” Naruto’s tone was light and teasing. Sasuke smiled back.</p><p>“The feeling is definitely mutual. Remember when you drank spoiled milk and I had to take care of you as you had stomach problems all day - “</p><p>“I told you to stop bringing that up, bastard!”</p><p>They were heading into their cab when something occurred to Sasuke. That it was important to Naruto that they share parts of their lives with each other, yet Sasuke shared very little of his. He already knew Naruto didn't get along with Suigetsu or Karin, and unlike Naruto, he didn't care to try and play diplomat. Naruto was polite but uncomfortable with Jugo’s constant silent staring.</p><p>And then there was Sasuke’s family. Mostly dead, of course. And the surviving members were...complicated.</p><p>Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for nearly a year. They had arrived at a certain, awkward phase in their relationship. That phase where you’d normally meet the parents. Except Sasuke didn't have parents, so Naruto would be meeting his ex-convict philosopher brother, his great uncle who had mob connections, and his cousin who smoked on his great uncle’s couch.</p><p>Well, Sasuke thought, it won’t be the strangest thing we've been through together.</p><p>“Naruto,” he said, carefully. “How would you like to meet my family?”</p><p>--</p><p>They had bought a penthouse in Nakameguro a few months back. Naruto had been won over by the weeping cherry blossom trees, the nightlife, the vibrant energy. Sasuke had been won over by Naruto’s bright smile the first time they had taken a tour.</p><p>Naruto’s inheritance from Jiraiya and Sasuke’s from Orochimaru would have been enough to sustain their high end lifestyle, even without their prolific and distinguished careers as journalists for Tsunade Senju’s <em>Spectator</em>. Naruto joked that all this money was the universe’s way of making up for their fucked up childhoods. Sasuke thought that was probably true in Naruto’s case, but his own inheritance was solely a product of him swindling Orochimaru. He had eagerly sent him the money within weeks of Sasuke’s expose on his biomedical research company, Oto, and its various ethical violations.</p><p>It had essentially been a bribe, a way to prevent Sasuke from coming after him again once he’d paid his bail. And it wouldn't have worked, had the hefty sum of money not allowed Sasuke to bribe a judge into releasing Itachi, after nearly a decade in prison for supposedly murdering their parents.</p><p>The money had also gone towards very expensive and subtle hitmen - found through his uncle’s connections - who took out the actual murderer, a politician by the name of Danzo. Of course, no one had to know that.</p><p>It was strange, in light of his violent, unstable life, to be sitting in their sunny penthouse, Naruto’s clothes littered all around them as they packed, thinking <em>maybe I can be happy this way.</em></p><p>“Which one do you think would impress Uncle Madara more? This one, ooooor this one?” Naruto excitedly held up two equally garish, colorful shirts. One was printed with tiny frogs, and the other was orange with huge, blue flowers.</p><p>“Hm.” Sasuke said, pretending to think this over. “Neither of them.”</p><p>Naruto pouted. “Well what does impress your family?! Come on, give me something to work with!”</p><p>“Madara doesn't really like anyone, so don't take it personally.” Sasuke explained. “Itachi will like you because I like you. As for Obito, well. You don't have to impress Obito.”</p><p>“He’s your family,” Naruto said, confused.</p><p>“He's a loser,” Sasuke replied, shrugging.</p><p>They continued packing for a bit, when Sasuke mentioned that Madara actually had a partner of thirty years, Hashirama Senju, who would not be coming along on their family vacation.</p><p>Naruto blinked. “Hashirama Senju. You mean, granny Tsunade’s uncle, Hashirama Senju.”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Your great uncle is fucking granny Tsunade’s uncle!”</p><p>“I don't like thinking about it, but pretty much.”</p><p>“Whoah,” Naruto said, torn between awe and disgust. “And the rest of your family?”</p><p>“Itachi is dating this obnoxious sculptor who tried to jump me, and Obito’s been getting over a breakup for months, so expect him to be annoying.”</p><p>“Damn, was it that serious?”</p><p>“Not really. The girl barely had any personality.” Sasuke smirked. “Well, you'd know about dating girls like that.</p><p>“Don't be an asshole,” Naruto snapped at him. “Hinata was nice and super pretty, you were just jealous. And you homewrecked us!”</p><p>“Are you complaining?”</p><p>“No! But you caused so much drama in highschool, you know! First it was making every girl fight over you with Sasuke this and Sasuke that, then kissing me, then ghosting me, and then kissing me again, and then - hey, what's funny?”</p><p>Sasuke hadn't realized he laughed. Naruto’s tirades were always a bit amusing to him.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said. “Finish up packing quickly and I’ll treat you to ramen.”</p><p>Naruto perked up at that, and resumed folding clothes. Sasuke watched him, on the floor of their bedroom, surrounded by those colorful, potted plants Naruto loved so much, in their home that they had chosen together.</p><p>Yeah. He could definitely be happy this way.</p><p>--</p><p>They booked flights to Haimurubushi, as Madara would be holding an event there after winning another award for his latest novel. His uncle had always been the theatrical type, and wanted a scenic vacation that suited a literary celebrity. After some deliberation, Sasuke had decided to let Naruto bring along Sakura and Ino. “This might be easier if we have a buffer,” he explained. “And I can just say they're my friends too.” It was sort of true in Sakura’s case, anyway.</p><p>“I’m so glad you guys booked a vacation,” Ino told them, when they met up later at the airport. She was fixated on her phone, her acrylics making little click-clack noises as she texted someone, annoying the shit out of Sasuke.</p><p>“I have been telling Sakura for ages that she needs a break, but she works over time every single day.”</p><p>“I’m in line to become editor in chief of Spectator by the time I’m twenty-five, Ino.” Sakura said sourly. “I can't afford to slack off.”</p><p>“Sure you can,” Ino replied irreverently, texting away. “Tsunade already loves you. Just stand back and let nepotism do the trick.”</p><p>Sasuke had a different question. “Why don't you just blackmail Tsunade into giving you the position early by threatening to expose how she almost worked with Orochimaru?”</p><p>Ino nodded in assent. “Yeah, how have you spent this much time with us, and that never even occurred to you?” Sakura just looked at her, aghast.</p><p>Naruto showed up just then, holding two frothy, disgusting looking Starbucks frappucinos. “Hey guys! What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Blackmail and extortion,” Sakura said sullenly.</p><p>“Sasuke!” Naruto whipped around to glare at him. Sasuke was unphased. “What? I was giving advice.”</p><p>“You know, Naruto, for someone who was such a delinquent when we were in school you kind of turned out to be an ass kisser.” Ino said, not taking her eyes off her phone.</p><p>The plane ride to Kohama Island was a bit longer than expected. Sasuke made fun of Naruto for crying over the rom com he had downloaded on his laptop, and Naruto made fun of Sasuke for listening to experimental avant-garde metal. “How edgy are you?” He asked, snickering, as Sasuke yanked his earphones away from him.</p><p>The Haimurubushi beach was like a patchwork quilt from their bird’s eye view, a sheet of white ridged with turquoise, embellished with deep blue. As the plane descended, the details became distinguishable. The wooden tables, the willowy green trees, the crowds of people dotting the beach. And of course, the resort itself, standing elegant and tall.</p><p>They took a cab to the resort and Sasuke had barely begun taking his suitcase out of the trunk, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Sasuke.” It was Itachi’s calm, genial face. “It’s so good to see you.” He was less gaunt than the last time Sasuke had seen him, when he had only been a few months out of prison. His eye bags were as prominent as ever, though. Sasuke knew he didn't rest much, and felt prickling anger at how little Itachi took care of himself.</p><p>“Itachi…” Sasuke immediately pulled him into a hug. Which of course, was interrupted by Ino's loud voice.</p><p>“Holy shit,” She called out from behind him. “Sasuke, does your brother ever sleep? Here, I have something in my bag that can help with whatever is going on under your eyes - “</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, ignore my girlfriend,” Sakura said. “I'm Sakura.”</p><p>“And I’m Naruto!” Naruto bounded forward enthusiastically, and Itachi was clearly endeared. “I am aware. Sasuke talks about you…very frequently.”</p><p>“Awww,” Naruto teased, and Sasuke felt a bit flustered.</p><p>Madara and Obito came shuffling out of the resort. “Obito, take their bags for them,” Madara directed.</p><p>“I’m doing it, I’m doing it,” Obito said. Naruto assured him he could take his own baggage up. Sasuke handed Obito both of his suitcases.</p><p>Madara studied Naruto with a frown. “Sasuke, I really hoped you would choose someone more attractive. I can foresee a receding hairline in his future.”</p><p>Sasuke tensed. “Leave him alone, Madara.”</p><p>Ino, on the other hand, nodded sagely. “I tell him the same thing,” she said, very solemnly.</p><p>Itachi’s boyfriend, Deidara, was sitting in the resort lobby when they walked in, flipping through a magazine. He squinted up at Sasuke. “Oh, it's you. Sorry I tried to jump you or whatever. I was pissed at Itachi and having an episode.”</p><p>Sasuke shrugged. “It's fine. I won that fight anyway.”</p><p>“Wh-no you didn’t!” Deidara sputtered. “I just gave up and - cried a little, that doesn't mean I lost and - “</p><p>“Deidara, have you taken your medication today?” Itachi said, placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Deidara rolled his eyes. “Have you?”</p><p>Itachi smiled. “Medication merely clouds my mind. They say sickness warps your mind, until you can no longer discern reality, but who are we to judge what is truly reality? Perhaps my so called mental illness is a matter of perception? We cannot know for sure.”</p><p>Everyone stared, uncomfortable, except for Madara, who was yawning, and Ino, who was ignoring them all to take selfies for her instagram story.</p><p>“He's not taking medication,” Obito supplied.</p><p>“God, you’re so fucking sexy,” Deidara muttered, pulling Itachi in for a smothering kiss.</p><p>It occurred to Sasuke this was not the ideal combination of people to bring on your vacation.</p><p>--</p><p>The resort provided a luxurious, spacious shower for their suite. Two streams of water cascading from the ceiling onto a gleaming white floor, encased in glass carved with intricate designs.</p><p>It was perfect, Sasuke thought, for two people.</p><p>He had showered with Naruto before, of course. Usually quickly, and he let Naruto make foamy beards out of soap, let him smear them onto Sasuke’s face to laugh at him. But now, he took his time.</p><p>He pressed Naruto against the wall, feeling him shiver against the cool, polished stone. He pressed kisses down his spine, and Naruto arched his back.</p><p>“You're always teasing me,” He said, face flushed. Sasuke just smirked at him.</p><p>He spread his ass evenly, and ate him out slowly, deliberately.</p><p>“Ask me for it,” he told Naruto. Sasuke had gone years listening to <em>because you’re my friend</em>. Now that he finally had Naruto, he would coax the words he really wanted to hear out of him, any chance he got.</p><p>Naruto was steaming red, but he did ask for it. And naturally, Sasuke indulged him.</p><p>They arrived at brunch a bit late. Thankfully, Sasuke’s family members weren't particularly inquisitive. Itachi especially seemed fairly oblivious, which was relieving. As much as Sasuke loved his brother, he did not want him anywhere near his sex life.</p><p>“You really should pile on less pancakes. You’ll put on weight,” Deidara told Naruto, who had taken four whole soufflé pancakes. “If I didn't work to maintain a figure, I doubt I would have such a successful career. Even with my sculpting talent.”</p><p>“Your sculptures look like mold,” Naruto snapped at him. Sasuke smirked. People always took one look at Naruto’s huge, guileless blue eyes and assumed he would be a pushover.</p><p>Deidara gaped. “Itachi! He insulted my art! Did you hear him insult my art?”</p><p>“Please settle down, Deidara.”</p><p>“You never take my side!”</p><p>“I can't believe my own flesh and blood would bring home not one, but two, loud blonde idiots.” Madara, who for some reason was wearing a silk robe, sighed wearily. “Especially considering my own exquisite taste.”</p><p>“I could've brought home Rin,” Obito said, with a wild look in his eyes.</p><p>“Could you have?” Sasuke asked dryly.</p><p>Ino and Sakura arrive then, even later than Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had made sure they had cleaned up thoroughly after fucking, but Ino and Sakura had clearly made so no such precautions.</p><p>“Had a fun morning?” Naruto asked, grinning.</p><p>“Did you?” Ino winked, and Sakura shoved an elbow at her.</p><p>“Look at how that girl is dressed, Obito.” Madara gestured to Ino. “Now that's someone who respects herself. What was so appealing about a woman like Rin? Honestly, I despise ugly people.”</p><p>“Not everything is about you, grandpa,” Obito said, staring down at his food. Madara blinked uncomprehendingly, as if the very concept was foreign to him.</p><p>They had just started eating when Sasuke heard whispering behind him. <em>Is that Itachi Uchiha? </em>A woman hissed to her friend.<em> Why would Sasuke Uchiha bail him out? That family has so many issues.</em></p><p>Sasuke grit his teeth. Of course, being adopted by a socialite and hanging around other children of socialites ensured he would always have people whispering about his private business. He turned around to give them a piece of his mind, when Itachi said clearly, “Please leave it, Sasuke.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You know why.” Itachi said, and resumed eating.</p><p>Everyone at the table was well aware of the truth behind their parents’ murder, but the general public was not, and most likely never would be if Itachi had his way. This was something that grated on Sasuke’s nerves, however much he tried to see his brother’s perspective.</p><p>“It is kind of fucked up you just let that slide,” Obito told Itachi, through a mouth of food.</p><p>Sasuke gave him a pointed glare. “You helped him with the coverup.”</p><p>“Well, yeah. Had nothing better to do that day.”</p><p>“Really Itachi, the way you live is so undignified. Now, this something I would expect out of Obito.” Madara chewed thoughtfully, as Obito scowled at him.</p><p>“Sasuke, you can make it public if it makes you happy. But I believe this is the best way to preserve mother and father’s honor, and avoid unnecessary strife from exposing a politician’s corruption.” Itachi cut his pancakes into neat pieces as he spoke.</p><p>“It's not about what makes me happy,” Sasuke said, but paused when he remembered their surroundings. Sakura was doing that thing where she was clearly listening in and pretending not to. Ino was watching them unabashedly. And worst of all, Naruto’s eyes were fixed upon him, brimming with concern.</p><p>This was exactly why he’d put off this trip for so long. He wanted Naruto to feel relaxed, not be sucked into his fucked up family drama.</p><p>“...Whatever. Doesn't matter.” Sasuke swallowed his discomfort for what felt like the millionth time. “Let's just eat and take the tour.”</p><p>--</p><p>They left the window cracked open just slightly in their hotel room, letting in warm air that carried the scent of the sugar cane fields around them. Naruto kissed Sasuke slowly, languidly, until Sasuke pushed him back a bit, looking at him seriously.</p><p>“Are you good?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“I’m fine.” Sasuke brushed a soft, golden lock away from Naruto’s forehead. “I just wanted to apologize for earlier today. I don't want this vacation to be stressful for you.”</p><p>“It’s definitely not stressful for me,” Naruto said, laughing. He tightened his legs around Sasuke’s hips. “It's you that I’m worried about.”</p><p>Sasuke sighed and rolled off of Naruto, onto his side. “It's just frustrating that Itachi insists on being a social outcast out of some bizarre sense of national duty. “</p><p>“Yeah, speaking of which,” Naruto looked uncomfortable. “I’m really sorry I sorta tried to...defend that whole situation. And for the billion texts I sent when you left. It was a bit much.”</p><p>“What, when we were sixteen? Naruto, I was crazy when I was sixteen. I told my therapist he had never grasped true hatred. Don't worry about it.”</p><p>“I know! But still, two wrongs don't make a right, and I should've done better - “ Sasuke cut him off with a kiss.</p><p>“Do you really wanna spend tonight talking about what we were like in highschool?” Sasuke whispered in his ear.</p><p>“Do you have something better in mind?” He could feel Naruto’s smile against his throat.</p><p>Sasuke focused on sucking a hickey beneath Naruto’s ear until he keened, and then another on his neck. He slipped his hand down the front of his pants, stroking his growing erection.</p><p>“Shit, shit,” Naruto panted. “You're. Really hot, you fucking asshole.”</p><p>Sasuke laughed. It was so incredible that he could actually do that now, because of Naruto. He loved everything about him. He loved the rounded slope of his nose, and the way no one was more creative when cussing someone out. He loved how he filled up their penthouse with mismatched plants and trinkets, and the way he drooled a bit in his sleep.</p><p>It was mind boggling to him, how he could have this forever.</p><p>--</p><p>“Is that...a tattoo on your uncle’s um….chest?” Sakura asked incredulously.</p><p>Sasuke turned his head towards his uncle because, well, that did sound like something he would do. And - it was. A full chest piece of Hashirama Senju’s face.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake.” Obito looked completely nauseated. “I told you to get that removed.”</p><p>“You would have tattooed Rin onto your chest if you could, Obito. At least Hashirama is handsome.” Madara adjusted his shades and settled back on his beach chair.</p><p>“Why can't you get something like that with my face?” Deidara demanded to know. Itachi sighed.</p><p>“Our connection is beyond the physical, Deidara. We do not need crude reminders such as ‘tattoos’. We merely need our intellectual connection.”</p><p>“I’ll watch those weird Swedish movies you keep recommending if you get a chest tattoo of me.” Deidara said. Itachi seemed to be seriously considering this.</p><p>Sasuke turned his attention back to his friends to dispel the mental image of his brother with Deidara’s face tattooed on his chest. Ino was taking a photo of Madara to send to all her friends on Snapchat, and Sakura swatted at her hand.</p><p>“Hey, Sasuke, maybe I should get your face tattooed on my chest!” Naruto said, clearly having too much fun with this.</p><p>“Shut up,” Sasuke replied. “Come swim with me.” He waded into the cold, salty water, smiling at the sight of Naruto who, as always, followed him.</p><p>--</p><p>Madara’s dinner party was that night. Writers and critics from all over the world would be arriving to celebrate his career, along with his latest award. There was also going to be a “special announcement” at midnight, though Sasuke had no idea what that would be.</p><p>An entire restaurant at the resort had been rented out for the event. Carefully structured meals were passed around the tables. Rare foods like fugu and kujira, including an expensive, tender portion of whale muscle called onomi. Aromatic matsutake mushrooms, cuts of charred, wagyu beef, suppon, which was soft-shelled turtle in creamy broth. Crispy awabi, which Sasuke passed over. He had always preferred soft and fleshy sea snails over the firm variant.</p><p>“Sasuke, do you remember when you tried to replicate mother’s suppon?” Itachi whispered to him. Sasuke’s mouth quirked up at the memory.</p><p>“When I was six? Yeah. And I pestered you until you helped me. At first you refused, said you had too much homework.”</p><p>“I took my middle school homework very seriously,” Itachi said. “I agreed in the end. Unfortunately, it was a disaster.”</p><p>“Father was furious you ruined the kitchen with me,” Sasuke reminisced. Fugaku had been insistent that Itachi do his homework before helping Sasuke, but Sasuke had been so eager that Itachi just couldn't refuse. He had done his best to make it an edible meal, though Mikoto had bemoaned the state of their kitchen later. Fugaku had yelled at him for wasting time, but Itachi refused to apologize for spending the day with Sasuke.</p><p>“I still think it was time well spent,” Itachi said. He took a sip of his water, having nothing else to eat.</p><p>It was strange to Sasuke how frail his brother looked to him now. He had been so imposing to him as a child, surpassing him in everything. Now, Sasuke had grown taller than him. He was, in some ways, steadier than him too. Fugaku had not been cruel, he had never struck them, but Sasuke had always marveled at how Itachi could so easily oppose his harsh criticism. Now, Itachi seemed almost painfully acquiescent to authority.</p><p>Sasuke frowned at his meal, his head swirling with unpleasant thoughts, anger rising up inside him like bile.</p><p>Luckily, everyone else arrived in time.</p><p>“Hey guys! Man, the food looks amazing,” Naruto said brightly, sitting down next to Sasuke.</p><p>“I believe I could have prepared it better myself, but it will suffice.” Madara examined his cut of wagyu steak critically.</p><p>“This has been a great place to meet people. I finally found someone who recognizes my genius and agreed to feature me in a gallery in Okinawa!” Deidara told Itachi, clearly trying to impress him.</p><p>“I met someone willing to promo my fashion line,” Ino said proudly.</p><p>“Only you could turn a vacation into a lucrative business opportunity.” Sakura smiled at her affectionately.</p><p>They were lost in conversation until Sasuke heard whispers, a few chairs down from them. A group of men who looked at Itachi, and then looked away. Sasuke couldn't make out their words, but he immediately knew what they were talking about.</p><p>“Sasuke.” Itachi said curtly. “Don't.”</p><p>“Why not? Why do you always just sit there and take it?”</p><p>“Because this isn't just about me - “ Itachi paused, clearly trying to be calmer with Sasuke. “I mean. You can do as you please, but I would prefer if you didn't get involved.”</p><p>Itachi’s polite, stilted speech pissed Sasuke off more than if he’d screamed at him. “I need some air,” he told them all, and stormed out.</p><p>He found a bar with an outdoor terrace, grabbed a bottle of sake, and found a seat in the corner. It wasn't long before he heard Itachi’s footsteps, accompanied by another person.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” He asked.</p><p>“I wanted to see if you were okay.” Itachi said carefully. Obito was next to him, with a tall glass of beer.</p><p>“And what is he doing here?” Sasuke gestured towards Obito, who grinned.</p><p>“It was boring there. Thought I’d watch you guys.”</p><p>“I understand that this is difficult for you, Sasuke.” Itachi spoke gently. “I know that my actions pushed you to terrible things. If I had been there for you instead of in prison, you wouldn't have undergone criminal acts, such as the incident with Danzo.”</p><p>“I don't regret it. Not even a little.” Sasuke said bluntly. Itachi exhaled slowly.</p><p>“I understand, I have no right to judge your feelings. What Danzo did was sinful, but although I am a proud member of this nation and will protect his reputation alongside our parents’ honor, I can't expect you to feel the same - “</p><p>“Stop.” Sasuke set his bottle down, and turned to look directly at Itachi. “Stop acting like this is a matter of opinion. You know those first few months I was in the foster system, before Orochimaru adopted me and I used his connections to find out the truth, I hated you. The coverup didn't make anything easier for me. I wanted the truth, no matter what it was. You can't hide reality just because it’s inconvenient.”</p><p>“But the chaos it could cause - “</p><p>“What about the chaos Danzo being prime minister caused? And do you really want to live out your life being scrutinized, everyone being ignorant to what you went through, and treating our family like some entertaining freak show?”</p><p>“It was my choice to take the fall.” Itachi said stiffly.</p><p>“It doesn't matter,” Sasuke replied. “It’s not a choice you should've been offered to begin with, and it didn't just affect you.”</p><p>“And what of our parents’ honor?”</p><p>“The dead don't care about honor, Itachi. And Danzo deserved whatever they were going to do to him, after what he did to Shisui.”</p><p>Itachi was silent. Obito, surprisingly, spoke up instead. “Maybe it's easier for you to think back on all those years in prison if you pretend it was for some greater purpose, instead of being a misguided kid.”</p><p>Sasuke and Itachi just looked at him. “What?” Obito said, taking a swig of beer. “I lived most of my life clinging to delusions to cope, I know what I’m talking about.”</p><p>“...I know the damage I’ve done to your life has been irreparable, Sasuke.” Itachi’s voice was tight. Sasuke, who was still reeling from the shock of Obito being correct about something, shook his head to clear it.</p><p>“It’s not irreparable, Itachi. If you want to make it up to me, try actually living and being a part of this world. You were perfect when we were kids. There's no way you won't find a place for yourself again.”</p><p>Itachi swallowed heavily. “I’ll try,” he said. “That’s all I can promise.”</p><p>They headed back into the dinner party, as it was almost time for Madara’s announcement.</p><p>“As you all know, I am very famous and successful.” He told the audience drunkenly. “And I have a lot of money. Too much, in fact. I will, of course, write until the day I die, but it is time to distribute some of my fortune.” He cleared his throat. “I have decided to give Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, and Obito Uchiha shares of my wealth, and name them the owners to all my properties, since I am moving into the wilderness with my lover. You know him, he’s also incredibly successful and handsome.”</p><p>The audience erupted into a nervous smattering of applause. None of the younger Uchiha generation had an especially good reputation, and the audience wasn't certain how to react. Maybe he’s drunk and he’ll take it back later, a woman up front whispered to her friend.</p><p>Madara hobbled up to them to hand them the necessary contracts and checks. “Yes, even for you Obito. You're a bright boy. Occasionally.” He turned to Itachi. “Itachi...please do something about your eye bags.” And finally, to Sasuke. “I’m leaving you my largest property. You may not know this, but you are in fact my favorite.”</p><p>Sasuke gladly tucked the contract and check into his wallet. He had definitely known he was the favorite.</p><p>--</p><p>The rest of the trip passed in a blur. They strolled through sugar cane fields in the hazy sunshine, spent long, lazy days sprawled at the beach. Deidara made a painting of Itachi, announced that it would be the first exhibition at his Okinawa gallery. It was surprisingly simple and stunning, in contrast to his usual extravagant, abstract pieces.</p><p>“Are you happy with him?” Sasuke asked Itachi one day.</p><p>“I am. Although, if you don't approve, I understand - “</p><p>“Itachi. It's none of my business who you date.” Sasuke said. Besides, he sort of got the appeal for Itachi now. Deidara loved him unconditionally. To the point where Sasuke found it a bit gross. And he never took anything outside of his art seriously - he was comically shallow. Itachi needed some levity in his life, and love that came with no expectations.</p><p>Of course, Sasuke also had his own relationship to tend to.</p><p>He decided to stay in with Naruto in their last night of vacation. Sasuke had thought maybe he should do something romantic. He googled “romantic things for your boyfriend” on his phone, and decided on using the hot tub in their bathroom as well ordering some champagne. Of course, Naruto being Naruto announced that they should take a bubble bath, and ordered an entire cake from the kitchen.</p><p>Sitting in the bubbles later, with cake balanced on his delicate plate, Sasuke decided this was definitely the better idea.</p><p>“Man, I am such a genius,” Naruto said happily. He had chocolate smeared on the corner of his lip. He licked it off sloppily with his tongue. Sasuke was embarrassingly turned on.</p><p>“Naruto...would you like to…”</p><p>“Wanna fuck?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Sasuke replied, a little too quickly.</p><p>“Okay! Five minutes though, the bubbles haven't even gone away yet.” He blew some towards Sasuke, and laughed when they made him sneeze.</p><p>They sat on the bed a few minutes later, drying themselves off with the fluffy, white towels. “Hey, hey, I wanna try something new.” Naruto said. “You should be all dominating and shit.”</p><p>Sasuke was perplexed. “Me topping isn't new.”</p><p>“No! Not that teasing stuff you do, just like, hard and fast.”</p><p>“Don't tell me this is your attempt at introducing sadomasochism into our sex life,” Sasuke said, exasperated.</p><p>Naruto shook his head. “No! Just like dominating, ya know. You don't get to judge me for my kink! Remember the time I fucked you with a vibrator, and you had me edge you forever - “</p><p>“Oh please, you were hard the second it entered me.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, it was hot! But man, it was so much work. My hand was cramping.”</p><p>“Alright, we can try your thing.” Sasuke looped his arm around Naruto’s waist, and lowered him onto the bed. “So what do you want me to do? Call you a slut?”</p><p>“As if! Maybe you wanna be called a slut.”</p><p>“I do not want to be called a slut, Naruto.”</p><p>“Well, if we’ve decided neither of us wanna be called sluts, can we get to the fucking?”</p><p>Sasuke snorted. “You still need a safe word.”</p><p>Naruto scrunched up his face in thought. “Ummm...how about ramen?”</p><p>“That’s something you’re more likely to say if you're turned on, not turned off.”</p><p>“Ugh, you're right.” Naruto grabbed lube from their side table, and opened it to begin preparing himself. “Okay how about, Madara’s chest tattoo?”</p><p>Sasuke stared.</p><p>“What?” Naruto asked. “That was a good one.”</p><p>“You want me to stop, Naruto, not throw up on you.”</p><p>“Okay then, how about Sakura?”</p><p>“Sakura.” Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto grinned.</p><p>“Well, you did have an unsuccessful relationship with her.”</p><p>“Excellent idea Naruto,” Sasuke said. “Let’s have you call out Sakura’s name during sex. Maybe Ino will pass by our room and hear you, and then you can explain to her what happened.”</p><p>Naruto grimaced at the thought. “Okay...how about - “</p><p>“Let’s do green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop.” Sasuke cut him off. He was getting impatient to be inside Naruto, and he knew from experience just how long this sort of conversation could go with him.</p><p>Naruto agreed, and Sasuke held him down by his wrists. He kissed and bit at his lips, ground down on his hips until Naruto moaned into his mouth. “Hips up,” he ordered, and Naruto playfully did exactly that. There was something exhilarating about Naruto doing as he said. It so rarely happened in their day to day life.</p><p>Sasuke parted his thighs roughly, and took his cock into his mouth all at once. Naruto gasped, which only encouraged him to keep going. He didn't have a talent for this like Naruto did - Naruto basically had no gag reflex - but he was diligent, and took him in deep even if it hit the back of his throat.</p><p>He stopped right before Naruto could cum, and nipped on his inner thighs. He sucked hickeys into the soft flesh, ordered Naruto to stay still when he trembled, which had the desired effect of only making him harder. Sasuke was about to rub his finger down on Naruto’s ass crack when he heard him say, “wait.”</p><p>He stopped immediately.</p><p>“Are you okay?” He asked. Naruto nodded. “I’m fine. Just don't wanna do this in missionary, that's boring. Bend me over something!”</p><p>Sasuke didn't think it was possible for him to grow even harder.</p><p>He lifted Naruto up and led him off the bed. Then, he promptly spun him around so he slammed face down onto the bed, and clasped his wrists behind him. Sasuke wondered if that had been too much, but it only seemed to make Naruto laugh.</p><p>Sasuke was grateful that Naruto had prepared himself before they started, because he didn't feel like he could hold back any longer. But he still needed to check in with him. “Naruto. Green?”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, green. Now fuck me!”</p><p>Sasuke pushed into him, and he knew he hadn't been gentle from Naruto’s sharp exhale. He kept one hand closed tightly around Naruto wrists, and another bunched in his hair as he plowed into him ruthlessly. Naruto’s legs shook every thrust. Sasuke checked his reaction for any signs of discomfort, but he seemed downright relaxed, so he allowed himself to relish the sensation of fucking him.</p><p>He had fucked him countless times, in every position, but never quite like this. Not because he thought Naruto was too delicate to handle roughness, but because Naruto was so loud, so competitive, so crude, that he had never pictured him as someone who would want to be dominated. Then again, Ino had said once that it was always the loud ones.</p><p>The fucking only grew more brutal, until the bed seemed to move a few centimeters. Naruto began making short, breathy sounds that Sasuke understood as Naruto being close to climax. He fucked him relentlessly, rode out his orgasm with him, and promptly came all over his back.</p><p>“Shit,” Sasuke muttered. He hated having cum on him. “I’ll clean that up.”</p><p>Naruto didn't seem to care. “Did we cum at the same time? That's so hot.”</p><p>Sasuke laid Naruto down belly first on their bed, and brought a warm, wet towel to clean him up.</p><p>“Hey,” Naruto said, peeking up at him as he wiped his back. “I really love you, you bastard.”</p><p>The words warmed Sasuke, just as if it was the first time he was hearing them. The first time they had exchanged I love you’s, he had actually cried a bit, something Naruto hadn't teased him for, surprisingly.</p><p>“I love you too,” he said sincerely. They were the most difficult and most important words he had ever spoken. “More than anything.”</p><p>Something about his face made Naruto blush, and Sasuke mentally added that to his list of things about Naruto that made him crazy. How despite his boldness and his brightness, he had moments where he would abruptly become shy.</p><p>He settled down into bed with Naruto, let him wrap his limbs around him - Naruto was like an octopus when it came to cuddling - and stayed awake as long as he could, even after Naruto had dozed off and was mumbling something about Shikamaru owing him ramen for life, to memorize this moment.</p><p>--</p><p>They did some redecorating when they got home. Mainly photos of everyone important in their life. They were lucky, Sasuke realized, because they had a lot of people.</p><p>There was everyone who worked with them at <em>Spectator</em>, Sakura and Sai and Kakashi and Tsunade. There was a photo of him with Suigetsu, Karin, and Jugo. Sasuke thought maybe Naruto could get along with them, they just needed another chance together. There was Ino, whose bluntness had grown on him. Naruto, at a bar with Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. A photo of them at dinner with Gaara, who had remained Naruto's friend after the breakup, and who Sasuke found he rather liked. Obito, who Sasuke had realized could be honest and funny. Madara, who he respected more than anyone. Itachi, who he could love with no more simmering resentment. His parents and Shisui along with Naruto’s old photo of Jiraiya, the people they loved that had passed.</p><p>But there was something missing, that Sasuke couldn't quite pinpoint. Or maybe he could.</p><p>“Naruto?” He called out to the kitchen, where Naruto stood, heating up leftover ramen.</p><p>“What’s up?” Naruto called back.</p><p>“I think we should adopt a cat.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>